


Zeldas Wrath

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, Corruption, FTM, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Other, Possession, Spirits, TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A christmas gift I wrote for lululewdz https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=28353282A short story about some smash bros corruption. Well I say smash bros but this focuses solely on Zelda and Majora. This was written before I got the game so I took a wild guess on the characters that Kirby would have unlocked.





	Zeldas Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululewdz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lululewdz).



Kirby’s journey to free his friends from the grasp of their new enemy has been a tiring one. Fighting the possessed clones of his friends was his only goal over the days that passed since he managed to escape the strange rays of light that captured his allies. Finding some success Kirby had freed a few of his companions. Aside from a number of spirits Kirby had also freed Link, Donkey Kong, Ness, and most recently Zelda. Continuing their journey, the small band of friends resumed freeing the corrupted spirits. Most of the spirits were compelled by the mysterious foe to fight Kirby and his allies. Some spirits however, had no need for such convincing. The spirits of old rivals had no qualms about keeping their hostilities even without their original bodies.   
  
While the band of stalwart friends would face and free most of their adversaries. During their latest battle Link and Zelda had advised against freeing the spirit. Fighting a Mario clone that was possessed by Skull kid wearing Majoras mask proved to be a challenge. Nothing that the band of fighters couldn’t handle however the fighters from Hyrule were worried about the spirit of Majora escaping and causing world threating issues once again. Kirby did not heed their warnings, freeing the two spirits from the clone. The spirit of Skull kid was more than happy to be freed by the heroes and agreed to join them in their plight. However, the spirit of Majora was furious. Forced to be conjoined again with the foolish child and then fighting in a body not of his choosing. The powerful force of destruction wished nothing more than to hinder the fighters from Hyrule once again.   
  
The spirit of Majora floated just out of view of the fighters, waiting for his moment to strike. The evil entity remembered the boy defeating him in the past. This incarnation of the hero seemed older and more seasoned than the dagger wielding boy that managed to defeat him last time. The spirit of Majora knew better than to rush the hero. Majora had no way to tell if this incarnation also had the power of the fierce deity hiding within him.   
  
After a bit of walking with no other encounters Zelda took a chance to recharge her magic, readying her mind for the next battle. While doing this however she was blind to the spirit of Majora taking advantage of her unaware state. Zelda let out a surprised gasp as a sudden cold feeling spread through her back before disappearing. Zelda assured her worried allies that she was fine. As the band of fighters continued Zelda stayed at the back, scratching her arm around her bracelets. Zelda's skin was starting to feel weird. She didn’t want to alarm her friends since they were still focused on rescuing the others. Zelda wished to not be a burden to her companions, she wanted to prove herself to Link. He might not have been the same Link from her world but by the way he looked at her, Zelda knew that he considered her the same Zelda from his world.   
  
While Zelda was busy brandishing her pride Majora was deep inside Zelda's body. At first the evil spirit was stunned by the intense light within the princess. After a pause Majora then began to binge on the feast that was Zelda's magical power. Majora silently absorbed much of Zelda's power into his own. Which was the cause for Zelda's sudden skin issues. As the fighters continued down their path Majora’s power grew within a member of their party.  
  
Not long after the initial contact Majora could already feel his spirit overpower Zelda, sealing much of the girl’s magic for his own reserve. Since the body Majora was currently sharing wasn’t a clone there would have to be a clear owner. Majora made his move to take over Zelda’s body by force.  
  
Zelda stopped walking and silently doubled over in pain. Her stubborn pride stopped her from raising any alarm. None of the other fighters noticed Zelda behind them biting back tears as strange markings of different colors raced across her skin. A multitude of bright colors streaked from her sleeves and snaked their way under her bracelets. A mixture of purple and pink lines laced around her neck and ran into her top. Her legs had lines swirling down. If Zelda had striped into the nude, she would have seen the extent of the lines that now adorned her body. Only her face, hands, and feet were spared from the bright lines. Zelda felt each line of dark magic burn into her flesh as it was drawn upon her skin. The young princess had a resilience that matched the hero she admired. Refusing to ask for help Zelda tried to refocus her own magic and push out whatever dark curse was affecting her. Little did she know that Majora had already warped most of her power.   
  
Zelda couldn’t help let a few painful grunts escape her lips as her body started to twist. The cursed lines on her skin started to stretch and expand. Zelda let out short cries as her muscles were forced bigger and smaller repeatedly. Her whole body was now constantly changing size. Her dress was stressed to the limit as her body ballooned and deflated rapidly, grunts and painful moans rang out as Zelda managed to get her body stable again.  
  
Zelda finally cried for help. Realizing too late that this was beyond her control. By the time she put aside her pride the other heroes were out of sight from Zelda but her cry for help did not go unnoticed. The spirit of Majora within her doubled his efforts to take over the body of the princess before his rematch with the boy. Zelda groaned as the lines on her skin burned and glowed more intense. Soon the odd colors started to spread throughout the rest of her skin. The gaps between the bright lines began to turn into sickly dull colors. A wave of red, purple, green, and even white washed over her. Zelda closed her eyes in intense focus as the color climbed up her neck and face. Gritting her teeth, she managed to stall the lines and the wave of sickly color from spreading up her face and neck.   
  
Zelda gained a momentary pause; her magic was strong enough to halt the strange lines and colors for a few breaths. However, this respite would not last. Angered at Zelda’s resistance Majora rushed into the next phase of his plan. The bright lines etched across Zelda’s skin glowed brighter. An intense light and burning sensation originated from the lines as they expanded.   
  
Zelda crossed her arms over her stomach as the lines stretched her skin wider. Zelda’s golden arm bracelets and leather boots didn’t survive the sudden expansion. Under her growing skin new muscle was being created. Zelda bared the pain of her body suddenly growing, still in control she focused on stalling the changes. Zelda winced as her legs became wide enough to support a large beast and her toes fused as sharp talons ripped through her recolored skin. The pain overtook Zelda for a moment, she let out a cry that was a mix of her own voice and Majora’s laugh. Her skirt ripped as her new legs busted through. Soon her arms joined in, gaining muscle mass and pushing the limits of her sleeves. Her hands remained small and unchanged. Zelda’s torso slightly expanded, her spine growing to support her larger, taller frame. Zelda groaned as her belt snapped under her expanding frame and flew off. Gripping her hands tight Zelda fought the changes, her frustration and anger building. The Princess of Hyrule and wielder of the triforce of Wisdom would not become a corrupted vessel. Majora’s laughs assaulted her mind, Zelda threw her arms out in defiance.  
  
“Silence!” At her command Majora’s corruption slowed and his laughter was momentarily deafened. Zelda opened her eyes and was taken aback at the sight of her own body. Her torso was a larger shape but aside from her slightly larger bulk, the glowing lines and dull skin tone her torso was largely unchanged. Her legs and arms were completely corrupted, twisted by Majora’s vision and lust for power. Zelda could feel the powerful physical strength flowing from the bulging muscles. Her dress was torn and barely covered her modesty, which at this point Zelda didn’t wish to know how the corruption might have twisted her. Due to her efforts her face was untouched, very thin lines clawed at her neck before stopping. Zelda had focused on protecting her mind during Majora’s assault and while her body might have been twisted; Zelda was still in control, having full control of her new legs and changed arms. Zelda brought her hands in front of her chest, and began channeling a spell.  
  
Brillant flashes of golden light started to grow between her hands. Whips of light escaping her hands and flinging wildly into nothing. Zelda gritted her teeth, channeling the triforce into a massive purification spell required a level of concentration that she didn’t practice very often. Majora felt the flames of purification building within the girl, the holy spell began to pull at the spirit. The pull was weak but it burned enough to tell him that his time within the girl was limited, if Zelda completed there might be nothing left of Majora’s spirit. Luckily for Majora Zelda was ill practiced with purification magic, she couldn’t focus on both the binding spell that stalled his corruption and the spell she was currently channeling. Acting quickly Majora resumed his corruption, trying to overwhelm the girl before she could complete her spell.  
  
Zelda’s spell waivered as her arms grew even larger, larger than her legs and pulsating with raw power. The golden light flickered as her shoulder plates lifted off, pushed aside by large spikes that grew through her corrupted flesh. Zelda forced her hands closer, using her own life force to keep the spell alive. At this rate Majora was desperate just to keep the girl alive. Tears welled in Zelda’s eyes as small horns appeared on her head. Zelda's focus on the spell stumbled but still she pushed herself towards her own limits. Both their desperations grew as Majora corrupted any flesh he could. Zelda’s chest began to expand, her female breasts sank beneath the rising tide of muscle. Her nipples twisted into an iris as the very image of Majora’s mask appeared on her chest. Zelda’s dress flew off as it couldn’t handle the expanding flesh anymore. The whips of golden light wildly lashed out, any skin it touched regained its human flesh tone before being corrupted once again. Zelda barred all of this, everything was sore or corrupted. She was well aware that she passed her limits, at this rate she was risking her very life. Zelda would rather parish than give Majora such a powerful vessel.   
Suddenly Zelda’s focus was broken, the golden light exploded and lashed out before dissipating. It was a strange sudden feeling in her gut that made her stop. Looking down Zelda couldn’t believe her eyes. Two great testicles followed by a cock dropped down. Wrapped by Majora’s corruption it almost looked like she was wearing a corrupted flesh toned pair of underwear. Her impressive bulge leaving nothing to the imagination, her sensitive balls hanging down to her knees. Majora had overdone this just to break Zelda’s concentration, and it had worked. Zelda could bare most of her changes but this one she couldn’t handle, her bulge begged to be touched. With a shaking hand she gently placed a hand on her new cock, the feeling of warmth and excitement spread into her mind. An overpowering dull haze that only grew as she rubbed the needy bulge. Zelda’s fingers fused and lengthened, becoming Majora’s whips. Zelda moaned as she desperately tried to rub her bulge with the whips, soon her old fingers were spooling on the ground. Zelda had a lusty look on her face as the alien pleasure assaulted her mind. Her mouth was agape and some drool ran down from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were rolled back as the combination of pleasure and Majora’s corruption invaded her mind. Zelda’s neck thickened, matching the rest of her monstrous muscular body. Small spikes grew out along her side, completing the image of Majora’s mask upon Zelda’s corrupted body.   
  
Majora’s laughter rang out from the mask, signaling his complete takeover. Zelda’s head was left unchanged save for the small horns, Majora had no need for Zelda’s head to remain but he wanted to leave it as a trophy of sorts. An arm whip coiled around his hefty balls, keeping them stimulated and out of the way as the towering figure started to make his way towards the heroes. Zelda moaned from the sensation of feeling her cock and balls sway with each and every step. Her mind so over taken by lust that if given the chance she would play with them rather than stop Majora from fighting her friends. Majora laughed again as he felt Zelda relish in her pleasure, the primal needs for sex stronger than any magic the former princess could muster. Another laugh rang out as Majora cracked both of his whip arms. Being sealed away in a mask for thousands of years had made him excited only for freedom. However, he would not deny his excitement for his rematch with the boy from Hyrule that resealed him into the mask.  
  
Kirby and friends marched on, unaware that a reborn Majora was now hot on their trail. One mind eager for a fight and the other mind lost in never-ending pleasure.


End file.
